Simply Being Love
by DarkInterests
Summary: All Nai wants is to be close to Gareki, though he may be getting a bit more than expected, but definetly wanted.


Nai laid there shivering; even though he was in this abandoned mansion tucked under about five blankets he was still cold. The male he was staying with, Gareki, a tall fifteen year old with disheveled night sky dark hair and tempting yellow/green eyes, was lying on the other side of the room, his breathing just audible from where Nai lay. He didn't like this, this distance. Most people frightened Nai, especially after he was left by Karoku, the male who had taken care of him, but suddenly disappeared into the sea, leaving pools of red water after himself. Gareki was all he had...

Nai shifted, getting up from where he lay, walking over to Gareki he kneeled down beside him. The tiny white haired male took a deep breath, unsure if Gareki would be alright with this, sure the male was always around and protected Nai, along with taken care of him, but he didn't like Nai reaching for his hand or grabbing onto him. Nai's red eyes shimmered with sadness for a moment; he really, really liked Gareki...Almost as much as Karoku. Or possibly more, Nai couldn't tell, he liked them both oh so much.

Nai jumped as Gareki rolled over in his sleep, the boy looked so sweet and gentle in his sleep, his mouth slightly agape, his coat that he always wore used as a pillow for his head, his hair appearing even messier than usual. Nai smiled, so Gareki wasn't awake, that was good; for once Nai had a feeling he was doing something strange.

Nai finally had, had enough of sitting here; he squiggled into Gareki's arms, trying to be extremely smooth and gentle so he wouldn't wake the boy. But something didn't go quite as plan; a groan escaped the other male, his bright eyes peering open, staring into Nai's red, first confusion passed through them, then something Nai didn't recognize and before he knew it, anger. Gareki's eyes narrowed at Nai, but the smaller and lighter skin male snuggled into Gareki's chest, trying to hide his face that was heating up.

"Nai. Go lay down on your bed." Gareki hissed, Nai looked up and over, still trying to keep his face hidden from Gareki's eyes, couldn't really call it a bed, just a mound of blankets and a couple pillows, Gareki had made it for him when they got there, but Nai didn't like Gareki sleeping on the floor while he was nice and comfy.

"Only if Gareki comes back with Nai!" Nai smiled up at Gareki, pulling on Gareki's white under shirt, when Nai looked at Gareki's face there was a faint red tint to it,

"No Nai, go back yourself." Gareki rolled over, yanking his top from Nai's grasp, the younger male laid there for a minute, a frown evident on his young features,

"But Gareki!" Nai whined, prodding at the older's back as he sat up, "I'll be lonely if you don't." He smiled as he saw Gareki's shoulders move so he could push himself up, with a sigh Gareki admitted defeat, he looked over his shoulder, and nodding towards the bed he had made for Nai. With a gleeful squeal Nai scrambled back over, smiling like a little kid as Gareki trudged over, rubbing the back of his neck, his face still red. Nai blinked Is Gareki sick? Nai grimaced, scooting over when Gareki laid down next to him.

Nai attempted to cuddle up to him, only to be rudely shoved away, with a dazed expression he stared at Gareki. "I'll sleep in the same bed as you, but no way in hell am I going to 'snuggle' with you." He hissed, Nai sniffled,

"G-Gareki doesn't wanna be near Nai?"

Gareki frowned, and with another sigh he put his hands on Nai's shoulder, twisting him around so he faced the other way, "Alright. Alright." He pushed Nai down, Nai squirmed as he felt one of Gareki's arms hang over him, and Nai could feel where Gareki's chest met his back.

"Nooo." He whined again, turning over so he was facing Gareki, he giggled as he examined the face Gareki was making, it was funny, to see his face a faint red and his lips curved a bit down, his eyes wide as he stared at Nai. "Like this." Nai breathed out and Gareki twitched, Nai was moving closer to his mouth and it made him uneasy, being this close, feeling the warmth of his skin, the heat of his breath on his face. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to get a bit of distance. They couldn't be like this; Gareki knew he'd do something irrational.

"N-Nai. Please just-!" Gareki could feel the younger male's lips on his own, he didn't know exactly what to do, he remained frozen for the moment, and before it finally kicked in he had to respond. Gareki kissed Nai back, his hand sliding up the back of the white haired boy's head. Kissing Nai was slightly different than the other people Gareki had kissed, the boy was so delicate and his lips soft, but...For someone as young as him he sure as hell was confident. Maybe it bothered Gareki a bit.

Nai shuddered as he felt one of Gareki's hands slide down him, he squirmed, and laying down on his back so Gareki could climb on top. Feeling Gareki's tongue in his mouth and the weird sensation the male's hands gave him Nai let out a soft noise, his muscles tensing up a bit as Gareki's mouth left his, skimming over the skin on his cheek and slipping to his neck, his tongue occasionally slipping out to lick at Nai's skin. "Gareki..." He whispered, tilting his head up, soon to have it back against the pillow as Gareki's fingers pried at Nai's shorts, his hand feeling Nai's inner thigh then slid up, his thumb rubbing over the tip.

Gareki didn't know why he was doing this, but his pants felt tight around him now and he was growing more agitated and impatient, he wanted to fuck him already, but first he had to take care of Nai, which was his job of course, couldn't fuck him and leave it at that. Gareki gripped Nai's hardening member, the boy squirmed under him, and his eyes squeezed shut, his face bright red. Gareki stared as he loomed over, swallowing hard.

Gareki's fingers hooked onto the hem of Nai's shorts, pulling them down below his knees to expose himself, Gareki swallowed again as he took in the boy, his shirt ruffled and pulled up to his collar bone, exposing his chest, the lower end of his body so small and fragile seeming.

Gareki leaned back, flicking his tongue over his fingers, looking down at Nai's end, "Hurh." He mumbled, letting his fingers slip into the hole, he met resistance. Gareki grunted, he couldn't just shove it in, he was aware. Nai moaned, his hips rocking slightly as Gareki slipped his fingers in again, but deeper into Nai, he continued to thrust his fingers into Nai, adding another to the hole, stretching it.

Nai didn't want Gareki's fingers, as nice as it was feeling right now, at first it hurt slightly, but he wanted more, he wanted the real thing. "G-Gareki...Please." Nai reached up, his arms draping over Gareki's broad shoulders, his breath came out in pants, his body was so hot and Gareki, his expression. What was going on with Nai? He wouldn't normally plead for such things.

Gareki undid the buttons to his pants, slipping them down, Nai's red eyes widened at the sight of Gareki's cock, "Uhh..." Was it going to be able to fit?

Gareki spread Nai's legs, after he threw his shorts across the room, he looked at Nai, as if asking or making sure this was alright, Nai just stared back, waiting. Gareki entered Nai, not going fully in, a grunt escaping him as he felt how tight Nai just felt around him. The boy cried out at first, his fingers digging into Gareki's back, "Do you want to stop?" Gareki asked he felt Nai shake his head.

"Keep going."

Gareki thrusted deeper into Nai, moaning as he felt the boy's insides, his hands clasped onto his waist, Nai rocked with him as Gareki thrust into him, Nai's soft moans were what did it, Gareki bit down on his lower lip as he felt himself cum inside Nai, the boy's body tensing and squeezing him.

Nai felt Gareki's release throughout his entire small body, if possible, it made Nai heat up even more. Nai felt his back arch slightly, it was too much, "G-Gar-" Before he could even finish, he shot out over Gareki's abdomen, he felt slightly embarrassed and reached with his hand, wiping at the warm goo.

"S-Sorry Gareki." He frowned, but when he looked up Gareki was smiling, the older leaned down, planting a kiss on Nai's head,

"It's fine." He whispered, his hand sliding over Nai's smaller one.

Gareki trudged through town, looking over his shoulder to see Nai stumbling far behind him, "Come on Nai! It's easy to get lost!" Nai picked up the pace, reaching out to take Gareki's hand as soon as he caught up,

"Sorry."

Gareki frowned, time to act like a parent, "You know you're wanted, please keep your face hidden. Hear take this," Their hands parted as Gareki took off his jacket and dropped it onto Nai, who quickly fitted into it, "pull the hood up." Nai did as instructed, making Gareki smile. He leaned over, quickly planting a kiss on the younger's forehead before anyone could notice.


End file.
